


I Swear

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Breakups, M/M, Song fic, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Trowa is always there when Duo needs him... but how much longer is he willing to wait?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is I Swear by All-4-one, though John Michael Montgomery sings it too. The duet they did together was amazing.

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that’s by your side_

 

“I can’t believe this!” Duo yelled, “How could he do this?”

“Calm down.” Trowa said as he watched Duo pace.

The braided man had come barging into his apartment after another argument with Wufei, however, it seemed that this time Wufei had thrown Duo out with his belongings. Trowa had lost count of the number of times that Wufei and Duo had argued and how many times Duo had come to his apartment to rant.

Each time Trowa wanted to pull the braided man to him and tell him that everything would be alright, wanted to admit his feelings to the braided male but he couldn’t. Duo was in love with Wufei, had been since they were teenagers.

“I can’t believe he kicked me out!” Duo yelled, “What did I do?”

Trowa reached out and tugged Duo to sit down on the couch.

“First, calm down.” Trowa said, “Second, tell me what happened.”

Duo took a deep breath as he stared down at his hands. It took him a few minutes before he started talking.

“What do I do Tro?” Duo asked, “He’s never kicked me out before.”

“Tell me what happened.” Trowa said, “I can’t help if I don’t know what happened.”

“We were cleaning up from dinner and I was doing the dishes when he came up behind me.” Duo said, “He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his body to mine. I know, I know… That sounds like he wanted to have sex… and he did. There’s nothing wrong with that… I just haven’t been feeling it lately… I pushed him away and told him I was too tired from work.” Duo paused for a moment, “He accused me of cheating on him. I would never do that. I wouldn’t.”

“And he just kicked you out?” Trowa asked.

Duo nodded and looked up confused when Trowa wrapped his arms around him.

“Tro… wha?” Duo asked as Trowa stared down at him with those unfathomable green eyes.

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what’s weighing on your mind_

 

“It’ll be okay.” Trowa said, “You can stay here. The guest room is still set up from when you lived here.”

“Thanks, Tro.” Duo whispered as several emotions swam through his eyes before disappearing, “I think I’m gonna go lay down for a little while.”

“Okay.” Trowa said, “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Duo gave him a weak smile before removing himself from Trowa’s arms. He left the living room and walked to the guest room that used to be his room.

Trowa let out a groan, leaned back against the couch cushions, and rubbed a hand over his face. This wasn’t happening. Duo was not staying in his apartment and he hadn’t just had another fight with Wufei.

“Damn it.” Trowa muttered.

He got up and made his way down the hall to his room but paused outside of Duo’s door when he heard noises. He listened closely for a moment before knocking softly.

“Duo… are you okay?” Trowa asked.

There was a long pause and Trowa figured that Duo trying to stop crying before he answered.

“I’m fine.” Duo said through the door.

He was so quiet that Trowa almost didn’t hear him.

“I’m here if you need me.” Trowa said, “I’ll be in my room.”

“Okay.” Duo said.

Trowa sighed and pressed his head against the door for a moment before he moved away. Once in his room he fell onto his bed and pressed his face into his pillow before rolling over.

_You can be sure I know my part_

_‘cause I stand beside you through the years_

_You’ll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I’ll never break your heart_

He hated how Wufei was constantly making Duo cry. He knew that they all had issues but he had thought that they had worked through them after the wars. He sat up when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He got up and opened it to reveal Duo standing there looking smaller than he had ever seen him.

“I… I don’t want to be alone right now.” Duo whispered, “Can I…”

“Come in.” Trowa said as he stepped aside to let Duo enter his room.

Duo entered the room and looked around. He hadn’t been in there in years. He made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. Trowa sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him again.

“I’ve got you.” Trowa said softly.

Duo turned his head and hid his face in Trowa’s shirt as tears started to fall from his eyes. Trowa rubbed Duo’s back and rocked him slowly until Duo pulled away and wiped his eyes.

“Thanks, Tro.” Duo whispered as he looked up at Trowa’s face as if he was searching for something.

 

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I’ll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that’s by your side I’ll be there_

_For better or worse till death do us part_

_I’ll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa and leaned against him.

“Thank you for letting me crash here.” Duo whispered.

“It’s not a problem.” Trowa said as he shifted so they were laying down.

Duo curled into his side as Trowa wrapped his arms around him. He felt Duo’s breathing even out after a while and knew that he had fallen asleep. He stayed awake for hours and watched the sun go down and the moon rise from behind the blinds in his bedroom window. He fell asleep as the sun started to rise and when he woke hours later Duo was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is still I Swear by All-4-One.

_I’ll give you everything I can_

_I’ll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We’ll hang some memories on the walls_

 

He didn’t see Duo again until that night when the braided man came stumbling through the door with a large bruise forming on his face and drunker than Trowa had ever seen him.

“Duo!” Trowa exclaimed as he stood and caught him as he lost his balance, “What happened?”

“Hey Tro!” Duo slurred, “Good ta see ya buddy!”

“You’re drunk.” Trowa said, “How long have you been drinking?”

“Not drunk!” Duo disagreed as he poked Trowa in the chest with one finger, “I fell great!”

“You fell great?” Trowa asked, “You mean you feel great? Duo you’re drunk. Your breath smells like alcohol and from the looks of you, you got in a bar fight.”

“Bastard asked for it.” Duo hiccupped, “Said I was too pretty to be a boy.”

Trowa sighed. Drunk Duo was never fun when he was like this.

“Come on.” Trowa said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He managed to get Duo into the bathroom but ended up having to help the braided man clean up as Duo passed out while undressing. He sighed and ended up just putting Duo in a pair of sleep pants before picking him up and carrying him to the guest room. He placed Duo on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned and saw Duo looking at him through half lidded eyes.

“Stay… please Tro.” Duo whispered.

Trowa hesitated before he kicked off his boots and climbed up onto the bed to lay behind Duo. He spooned him and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close.

“Thanks, Tro.” Duo whispered as his eyes fell closed again.

Trowa closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that he had Duo in his arms, even as he breathed in Duo’s scent.

 

_And when just the two of us are there_

_You won’t have to ask if I still care_

_‘Cause as the time turns the page, my love won’t age at all_

He couldn’t keep doing this, he couldn’t keep being Duo’s pillar of support. It hurt too much. And seeing him here like this, drunker than he had ever been, it hurt too much. He closed his eyes and inhaled Duo’s scent again before slowly removing himself from around Duo.

He grabbed his boots from the floor and left the room. He made his way into the living room and grabbed his cell before shoving his feet back into his boots. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I’ll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that’s by your side_

_I’ll be there_

He knocked on Wufei’s door until the man answered.

“What Barton?” Wufei asked.

“What is going on between you and Duo?” Trowa asked as he pushed his way into the apartment.

“What’s it matter to you?” Wufei asked.

“He comes to me every time you two fight!” Trowa growled, “He’s currently drunker than he’s ever been and passed out in my guest room! Now. What the fuck is going on with you two?”

Wufei scowled and glared at Trowa.

“Stay out of it Barton. It’s none of your concern.” Wufei told him.

“It becomes my concern when it involves my best friend!” Trowa snarled as he grabbed the front of Wufei’s shirt.

“Why? Because you want to do him?” Wufei snarled, “Go ahead! We’re done anyway!”

Trowa growled and pushed Wufei back against the nearest wall and held him there.

“Duo loves _you._ ” Trowa growled, “And you… you make him cry. You accused him of cheating! You know he’d never do that!”

 

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I’ll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

“It doesn’t matter!” Wufei snarled as he pushed Trowa away from him, “Get the hell out of my apartment before I call the cops Barton!”

“Not until you make up with Duo!” Trowa yelled, “What the hell did you say to him to make him go to the bar!?”

“I didn’t say anything to him!” Wufei yelled back, “He’s the one who came barging in here and freaked out when he saw me with someone else!”

Trowa stumbled back as if he’d been struck.

“You… what?” Trowa asked, “You idiot! I ought to gut you right now!”

“Look… I told Duo we were through when I kicked him out last night.” Wufei said, “I… I didn’t mean to accuse him of cheating on me but we’ve been moving apart for years now… I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“You need to talk to him.” Trowa said as he turned away, “Because this isn’t fair to him.”

“I will.” Wufei said, “I’ll call him tomorrow and ask him to meet up…”

Trowa nodded and walked out of Wufei’s apartment and back to his own.

 

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I’ll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that’s by your side_

_I’ll be there_

Trowa watched as Duo left to meet up with Wufei the next evening and he was there waiting on him when he came back hours later. He didn’t say anything as Duo came and curled into him as he sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Duo and held him close.

“It’s really over.” Duo whispered, “Me and ‘Fei are really over…”

Duo buried his face in Trowa’s shoulder and clutched at his shirt.

“Why…” Duo whispered.

Trowa didn’t say anything as he gently rubbed Duo’s back. He didn’t know what he could say that would cheer Duo up, to bring the smile he loved so much back.

 

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I’ll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear, I swear, oh, I swear_

“I’m here, Duo.” Trowa whispered.

Duo looked up at Trowa’s face as if he was just realizing something.

“You’ve always been there for me…” Duo whispered, “Always…”

“And I always will be.” Trowa told him, “I swear, for better or worse… I’ll be here.”

 “…Thank you, Trowa.” Duo whispered, “For always being there for me… I’m not ready for anything new yet.”

Duo leaned up and pressed a kiss to Trowa’s cheek before he pulled away and stood. Trowa watched him walk down the hallway to his room before raising a hand to his cheek.

Duo had kissed him… it had been on his cheek… but Duo had kissed him. He groaned and ran a hand over his face before standing had making his way to his room. As he passed Duo’s room he paused and pressed a hand against it.

“I swear to you, Duo…” Trowa whispered, “I swear that I will always be here for you.”


End file.
